El nacimiento del guerrero fénix
by Naruto elite covenant
Summary: Un niño que siempre ha sido torturado en su aldea, su verdadera aventura comenzara cuando salga de esta. Viviendo aventuras al tiempo que conoce aliados y amigos, y también se hace y conoce a sus enemigos. UA shinobi
1. Capítulo 1: El niño maldito

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja. **

**El nacimiento del guerrero fénix **

**Capítulo 1: El niño maldito**

Un niño pequeño de no más de 8 años de edad, cabello rubio, ojos azules, playera blanca de mangas cortas hecha de tela con el símbolo de la grande y poderosa aldea oculta entre las hojas tejido de color rojo en el frente de la playera, con un pantalón corto azul marino y unas sandalias caminaba por la aldea donde vivía.

Se encontraba en un área poco visitada del parque, con la cabeza cabizbaja, la mirada perdida y a punto de soltar a llorar. Había dos razones principales por las cuales estaba así de triste:

- Número uno; todos parecían odiarlo, sus compañeros, los aldeanos en general, los shinobi en general, ¡hasta sus maestros parecían odiarlo! Nadie le hacía caso en sus dudas, compañeros y maestros, por igual, lo ignoraban. Los aldeanos lo miraban con frialdad, los comerciantes lo corrían de sus puestos, le gritaban y hablaban con rudeza e indiferencia, le vendían cosas de mala calidad y comida echada a perder, eso sí le vendían, y para rematar a precios exorbitantes. De no ser porque había encontrado un puesto de ramen hace 2 años donde no lo trataban mal estaría sumamente desnutrido y se enfermaría constantemente.

En los hospitales de la aldea nunca lo aceptaban, a menos de que el tercer Hokage diera la orden de que tenían que internarlo, además estaba seguro que tanto enfermeras como doctores habían intentado matarlo en más de una ocasión. Era prácticamente un milagro que siguiera con una relativa buena salud, y de no ser por el Hokage, sería un milagro que siguiera con vida.

Desde hace 2 años que lo echaron, literalmente a patadas, del orfanato, nadie se hacía responsable por él, nadie había querido adoptarlo o por lo menos ser su tutor.

Por razones que el desconocía, el tercero no pudo adoptarlo, aunque realmente quería hacerlo. Al paso del tiempo se había acostumbrado un poco al trato que se le daba, pero nunca se acostumbraría completamente. Esa situación lo frustraba, nunca había hecho nada tan malo como para que lo trataran así.

- Número dos; se acercaba su cumpleaños. Para cualquier otro niño el día del cumpleaños significa fiesta, diversión, ser apapachado por tus seres queridos. Pero para Naruto Uzumaki significaba tener que esconderse la semana previa a su cumpleaños y la semana que le sigue, la gente se ponía especialmente agresiva durante estas fechas y en una ocasión previa casi lo matan a golpes, no entendía por qué no había muerto. El Hokage se puso furioso, pero eso no aseguraba que no lo volvieran a intentar, o que no le dieran otra buena paliza. A él le gustaría no tener que esconderse en su cumpleaños, también le encantaría asistir al homenaje que se realiza en honor al cuarto Hokage, que se sacrificó hace ya casi 9 años para salvar Konoha del ataque del zorro demonio de 9 colas.

Naruto Uzumaki iba a cumplir 9 años de edad en tan solo 3 semanas, le tenía miedo a su cumpleaños, no había fiesta, no había regalos, no había felicitaciones, solo dolor, de hecho era peor que el resto del año. Y odiaba no saber por qué lo trataban de esa manera, nadie nunca le había dicho nada acerca de por qué lo odiaban, solo le decían que lo odiaban.

- Bueno- dijo suspirando y resignándose a lo que le esperaba- será mejor reunir suficiente agua y comida… y buscar un nuevo lugar para esconderme…y sacar las cosas que considero importantes de mi departamento- y es que el año antepasado se le acabo la comida y acabo recogiendo alimento de la basura por las noches en los lugares menos concurridos, habían saqueado, destruido y/o quemado las cosas de su departamento, y el año pasado unos chunin encontraron el lugar en donde se escondía, por lo que lo mantendrían vigilado. El tercero condenaba estos actos y castigaba a una buena parte de los infractores, pero eran demasiados, no podía castigar a media aldea, bueno quizá estaba exagerando, no era media aldea, pero si mucha gente, además a la gente parecía importarle poco que los castigaran, no eran castigos muy severos a fin de cuentas.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no noto que estaba siendo observado, la persona que lo observaba era una niña de 8 años de edad de pelo color azul obscuro, corto, lacio y con dos mechones a los costados de la cara, con ojos blancos, vestida con playera de manga larga y pantalones de algodón, ambos de color azul claro, y con sandalias. Se encontraba escondida detrás de un árbol, asomando solo los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y sosteniendo una bolsa en sus manos. A diferencia de la mayoría de la gente esta niña, de nombre Hinata Hyuga, observaba a Naruto con admiración desde hace año y medio aproximadamente. Hace dos años que había entrado en la academia ninja y en tan solo medio año se ganó su completa admiración.

Ella había estado observando como lo observaban los aldeanos, como lo trataban y como, a pesar de todo seguía adelante, superando los obstáculos, avanzando poco a poco hacia sus metas. Ella tenía en sus manos un regalo en una bolsa, se enteró de que pronto sería su cumpleaños. Con un último suspiro y con paso decidido salió de su escondite en dirección a Naruto, este al notar su presencia se alteró y se puso en alerta, lo que a su vez puso nerviosa a Hinata, quien se detuvo y se encogió a medo camino.

Ambos se quedaron observándose entre ellos, a los ojos, durante unos minutos. Naruto se estaba preguntando que hacia su compañera de clases en ese lugar y si le iba a hacer daño, Hinata por otra parte se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza y sostenía el regalo con fuerza. Finalmente Naruto fue el primero en hablar y en romper el silencio.

- Hola, ¿cómo te llamabas?- pregunto un sonriente Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

- Etto, soy Hinata- dijo bastante desanimada Hinata.

- Vengo a darte esto- dijo extendiendo la bolsa de papel color café, realizando una pose de reverencia y cerrando bien fuerte los ojos.

Naruto se encontraba bastante desconcertado, se adelantó unos pasos y, desconfiado, agarro la bolsa de las manos de la chica.

- Gracias…¿Por qué me das esta bolsa?

- E-es tu r-regalo de cumpleaños- dijo Hinata con los nervios a flor de piel.

Naruto se quedó mudo y con una cara de sorpresa nunca antes vista en él, se pellizco para asegurarse que no era un sueño y abrió la bolsa, saco unos gogles tipo de aviación verde obscuro.

- Son para que entrenes si hay viento o polvo, o algo que te dificulte la visión- dijo una Hinata bastante roja, con una sonrisita tímida en los labios y todavía bastante nerviosa.

- A-además se pueden ajustar y son de cuero, s-si los cuidas te pueden d-du…

No termino la oración, pues de un momento a otro se encontró en un muy sentimental y fuerte abrazo de Naruto. Este la abrazaba, tal y como había visto que se abrazaban los amigos y las familias, sus ganas de llorar y su tristeza habían desaparecido momentáneamente, se encontraba muy feliz y con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en la cara.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias _Dattebayo_. Nunca nadie me había dado un regalo de cumpleaños, te prometo que lo cuidare mucho y… ¿Por qué pones esa cara Hinata-chan? ¿Te puedo decir Hinata-chan, verdad?

- Me puedes decir Hinata-chan si tú me permites llamarte Naruto-kun.

- No entiendo, ¿cómo que tu primer regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Nunca nadie te había regalado nada?- dijo una Hinata bastante triste por Naruto, tristeza que se reflejaba en su cara.

Naruto también se puso triste, por unos minutos no dijo nada, respiro hondo y prosiguió a contestar la duda de Hinata.

- Bueno, la verdad es que no- dijo Naruto con un inusual tono entre seriedad y tristeza.

- Nunca nadie me había dado nada agradable en mi cumpleaños, de hecho me escondo para que no me lastimen- dijo manteniendo el mismo tono.

- Lo peor de todo es que no sé por qué todos me odian tanto- dijo derramando unas lágrimas y queriendo llorar.

- Yo no te odio Naruto-kun- dijo Hinata con la intención de que el rubio recuperara su ánimo.

- Así que ¿no te dan regalo porque crees que te odian?- pregunto Hinata curiosa.

- Me odian, lo sé. No todos, pero el tercero está muy ocupado para encargarse de detalles como estos, y como me escondo en mis cumpleaños no logra localizarme, no con chunin al menos. Pero nunca me ha dado un regalo, creo que es la única persona que me aprecia lo suficiente como para celebrar mi cumpleaños, si no estuviera tan ocupado, solo él…y tú. Gracias _Dattebayo_.- concluyo un Naruto con un tono bastante sereno.

Hinata no sabía cómo reaccionar, Naruto pasó de un estado de ánimo de triste a feliz, y de feliz a serio. Eso sin contar que su vida era más difícil de lo que creyó en un principio, no solo era huérfano, si no que tenía que cargar con el odio de todos en la aldea. Nunca había conocido a nadie como él, se preguntó si el resto de sus compañeros sabría aunque sea algo acerca de la vida de Naruto, lo dudaba mucho. En los últimos 15 minutos había aprendido más de él que en año y medio de observación sigilosa a distancia, no era precisamente buena espía.

- Bueno Naruto-kun, me tengo que ir, debo seguir entrenando, que bueno que te gusto mi regalo- dijo Hinata alegremente.

- Si, nos vemos Hinata…¿Cómo te apellidas?-pregunto Naruto con cara pensativa.

- Hyuga, y tú te apellidas Uzumaki- respondió una Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

- Sí, sí, así es _Dattebayo_- respondió Naruto rascándose detrás de la cabeza y con una amplia sonrisa.

Naruto vio como la tímida niña comenzaba a alejarse, antes de que se perdiera de vista le alcanzo a preguntar:

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga?

- Si, c-claro Naruto-kun- dijo una Hinata deteniéndose, volteándose y respondiendo tímidamente la pregunta, después siguió su camino.

Naruto continúo viendo a Hinata, alejándose del lugar, hasta que la perdió de vista. Se sentía inmensamente feliz, le habían dado su primer regalo de cumpleaños, había hecho su primera amiga, solo esperaba que no fuera, ni el ultimo regalo que le daban, ni la última amiga que hacía. ¿La maltratarían si los ven juntos? ¿La intentarían alejar de él?, nunca había tenido amigos y nunca se había peguntado eso, esperaba que no, tendría que platicar al respecto con ella de esos importantes detalles. No le gustaría que maltratasen a su nueva amiga únicamente por estar con él.

Con renovadas energías se puso en marcha a su departamento, había encontrado un lugar en donde podría esconderse de los aldeanos y de los ninja, solo tenía que moverse, mover sus cosas importantes y desaparecer por un tiempo, asistiría esta última semana a la academia, pero nada más esta y la que le seguía, y no saldría hasta una semana después de su cumpleaños, cuando se calmaran las cosas.

Ese mismo día se colocó su regalo, y entonces se hizo la pregunta: ¿Por qué me dio un regalo ahorita y no en mi cumpleaños?, dedujo que no sabía que se escondía, aunque tampoco podía asegurar nada. Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia, ya le preguntaría el día siguiente en la academia.


	2. Capítulo 2: La heredera rechazada (prime

**Disclaimer: Naruto solo pertenece a Kishimoto. La historia es mía ambientada en el universo ninja.**

**Capítulo 2: La heredera rechazada (primera parte)**

Había pasado una semana desde que se topó con Naruto, la persona que másadmiraba sobre la faz de la tierra. Aun le resultaba increíble que no se hubiera desmayado, estuvo a punto de desmayarse en mínimo 5 ocasiones, pero no lo hizo, todo un logro personal. Fue bueno que le diera su regalo en ese momento, pero tampoco era que tuviera opción. Era increíble que la aldea odiara de esa forma a un niño, pero… ¿Qué razón habría tras ese odio? Ahora no era momento de ponerse a pensar en su nuevo amigo Naruto. Ella acompaña a su padre en una misión diplomática al templo del fuego. El templo del fuego es un monasterio shinobi, habitan poderosos ninjas que incluso tienen una habilidad especial de pelea, el líder y encargado del templo es un famosos ninja llamado Chiriku. Su fuerza y lealtad son tales que fue miembro de los doce guardianes ninja, un grupo de elite se shinobis encargados exclusivamente de la seguridad del señor feudal del País del Fuego, se considera que es todo un honor servir en dicha fuerza militar.

Después de entregarle el regalo a Naruto se fue a la mansión Hyūga para alistarse para el viaje. Partió con su padre y otros miembros de la rama principal a atender un asunto muy importante en el templo del fuego, no sabe nada sobre el asunto a atender. Si bien todos los acompañantes en el viaje eran del clan Hyūga no todos eran adultos, de hecho le parecía raro que hubiera genins, chunins y miembros no ninjas, como ella, que aún no se graduaba en la academia.

Estaba bastante nerviosa, todos eran niños más grandes y fuertes que ella, ella era la miembro más débil y pequeña del grupo. Todos se movían en una carreta cubierta de los lados y con techo tirada por caballos a través del camino principal, los niños dentro y los adultos u otros shinobi Hyūga escoltando la carreta por fuera, todos de la rama principal.

- Es raro q-que solo vayamos miembros de la rama principal- susurro Hinata para nadie en especial.

- Eso es mentira, si activas tu Byakugan te darás cuenta que por los laterales del camino hay, mínimo, el doble de shinobis Hyūga de la rama secundaria, y referzos ANBU de la hoja- dijo un genin de 13 años llamado Hikari.

Hinata realizo unas posiciones de manos y activo su Byakugan, aunque solo alcanzo a distinguir sombras que se movían, y no logro localizar todos los shinobis que Hikari aseguraba que los acompañaban.

- Sí, ya los vi, pero solo distingo sombras- dijo Hinata un tanto decepcionada de sí misma.

- ¿Y tú vas a ser la líder del clan?- dijo Hikari un tanto sorprendido y decepcionado.

- No me sorprende que no localices a los ANBU, pero los miembros de la rama secundaria no se están escondiendo tan bien, apenas y están fuera de nuestro campo de visión normal- volvió a decir más seriamente Hikari.

- En teoría, a tu edad deberías de reconocer los rostros de los miembros del clan cuando activan su Byakugan, ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas reconocer rostros, siendo de la rama principal y la próxima líder del clan?- dijo Hikari bastante serio y molesto.

Hinata no respondió y no volvió a hablar con nadie el resto del trayecto. Ella ya se había dado cuenta que sus progresos eran demasiado bajos, muy por debajo del estándar de un Hyūga, y si fuera de la rama secundaria no habría ningún problema, pero era de la rama principal, y para colmo de males la heredera.

Tanto su padre como el consejo se encontraban un tanto decepcionados de que Hinata ni siquiera hubiera alcanzado los estándares de un niño de la rama principal, pero también se encontraban consternados de que su primo, Neji , perteneciente a la rama secundaria, fuera mucho mejor que cualquier Hyūga de su generación, incluso se podría decir que tiene las habilidades de un genin veterano. El hecho de que su primo fuera un miembro de la rama secundaria solo empeoraba su situación, esto debido a la presión ejercida sobre ella para mejorar más rápido para volverse más fuerte que su primo.

El viaje en total duro 2 días y 12 horas aproximadamente, pararon únicamente a hacer del baño en todo el camino, y siempre escoltados u observados. Además de que el camino principal tenía terreno poco uniforme. Durante todo el camino se notaron baches, piedras, tierra suelta, hierba alta, etc., en fin un terreno bastante agreste, comenzaba a pensar que los caballos que tiraban de la carreta no eran normales.

Cuando les dijeron que ya habían llegado al templo ya estaba atardeciendo, y la mayoría de los miembros dentro de la carreta se encontraban artos de estar sentados y no hacer nada productivo durante todo el camino. Todos los de a bordo de la carreta bajaron, en total unos 15 adolescentes o preadolescentes y 5 niños, ella incluida. Se estiraron y observaron a su alrededor, se encontraban en medio de un bosque y al pie de una colina, enfrente de la comitiva apareció un monje, de inmediato se dejaron ver todos los escoltas. Eran 4 equipos ANBU, 25 miembros del clan de la rama secundaria y 10 de la rama principal.

El monje, vestido de blanco comenzó a hablar:

- Bienvenidos al templo del fuego, se me ha encargado llevarlos a ustedes a la entrada que se encuentra a 1 kilómetro de aquí, arriba de esa colina, les suplico que me sigan y no se separen del grupo, un monje vendrá en breve para llevar a los caballos a un establo para que puedan descansar.

Sin agregar más el monje se dio media vuelta y prosiguió a caminar en dirección hacia la colina, en cuya sima se aprecia una estructura y que se encuentra rodeada por montañas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

No les tomo más de 5 minutos en llegar a las puertas del templo, Hinata se impresiono de la enorme puerta y de las estatuas guardianes tengu, toda la comitiva entro en el templo. Hinata observo a varios monjes practicando artes de taijutsu, los guiaron a unas habitaciones que parecían reservadas para los huéspedes. En ese momento apareció Chiriku, un hombre calvo, probablemente rapado, de ojos oscuros y cejas muy gruesas, mirada que reflejaba tranquilidad, llevaba puesto el traje estándar del monje ninja, que consiste en un traje blanco de cuerpo completo y una túnica azul marino.

- Bienvenidos a mi templo, me llamó Chiriku, esta noche descansaran aquí, se pueden asear en esa habitación y el comedor se encuentra bajando las escaleras que se encuentran en el fondo, pueden pasear por los jardines si lo desean, de preferencia en compañía de un monje. Los esperamos en la sala de meditación a las 10 de la noche para que les expliquemos en qué consistirá la prueba, me despido- dijo Chiriku en tono calmado y relajado en todo momento.

En ese momento los 20 pasajeros de la carreta se miraron entre sí con la misma duda: ¿Qué prueba?

- Antes que nada disculpen por no explicarles bien en que consiste el viaje- hablo con seriedad Hiashi- se han elegido 20 jóvenes, los mejores 20 jóvenes de la rama principal o con posición importante dentro del clan cuyo rango sea inferior a Jōnin, el consejo y yo hemos convencido a los monjes del templo del fuego de entrenar a 3 miembros del clan, para ello los dividiremos en tres grupos para que los monjes escojan 1 de cada grupo para que puedan entrenar.

Hiashi paro su explicación en espera de que los miembros más jóvenes hayan entendido la situación, al observar por la expresión en sus caras, que todos habían entendido la situación continua con la explicación.

- Los miembros que sean elegidos permanecerán aquí 4 años, entrenando y aprendiendo técnicas con los monjes, así como estrategias, al mismo tiempo seguirán entrenando el estilo de combate Hyūga y aprendiendo varias costumbres, tanto del templo como del clan Hyūga. Se quedaran al cuidado de los monjes durante todo el tiempo que permanezcan aquí, así como bajo la supervisión de un miembro de la rama secundaria, que vigilara sus progresos y me dará un informe cada mes de los sucesos más relevantes. Durante el tiempo que permanezcan aquí no tendrán contacto con nadie de Konoha, más que con las personas que vengan a visitarlas una vez al mes durante un día.

Todos mostraron conmoción en el primer momento, pero tras digerir la información que recibieron mostraron desde sentimientos de inmensa felicidad hasta de tristeza. Hinata precisamente se encontraba triste, a pesar de como la trataran a ella le gustaba estar en su casa, con su padre y su hermana pequeña, además que ¿pasaría con Naruto?, le habría prometido que serían amigos. Desde que le dio su regalo no lo había visto, en primera porque no la dejaron salir del dōjō por un intenso entrenamiento y después por que inicio el viaje con su padre, y ahora existía la posibilidad de que no regresaría a su hogar sino hasta dentro de 4 años. Irónicamente también se sentía triste de que probablemente no podría entrenar en el templo, de que los monjes no la aceptarían y de que decepcionaría aún más a su padre.

- Señorita Hinata, será mejor que se asee y descanse- dijo Kō, su guardián y protector- y recuerde que los grupos se asignan en una hora, y en hora y media van a ir a la sala de meditación.

Hinata puso cara de confusión, debido a que no oyó lo último que dijo su padre, Kō se dio cuenta de eso.

- Su padre dijo que los grupos que serán evaluados por los monjes los hará en una hora en el jardín principal, media hora antes de ir a la sala de meditación- dijo Kō con mucha sutileza para que nadie se diera cuenta de que no había puesto atención.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ya eran las 10 de la noche, era increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo, por lo visto los grupos se habían dividido en Chūnin, Genin y no ninjas. El grupo más grande era el de Genins, con 13 integrantes, le seguía el grupo de no ninjas con 4 y el de Chūnin con 3 integrantes.

En la sala de meditación solo se encontraban miembros de la rama principal. La edad de los jóvenes era entre 8 años y 15 años. Chiriku llego con un grupo de 10 monjes, todos vestidos con el traje estándar del monje ninja.

- Bien, así van a quedar los grupos, el día de mañana vamos a ponerles varias pruebas, cuando terminen las pruebas lo discutiremos y daremos nuestro veredicto- dijo el monje Chiriku- Por el momento nos gustaría que cada uno de ustedes pasara al frente y se presentara formalmente frente nosotros.

Uno a uno fue pasando y presentándose los integrantes del clan Hyūga, llegando pronto el turno de Hinata. Respiro hondo y tomo valor:

- M-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es H-Hinata Hyūga y soy la futura heredera del clan- dijo tímidamente y apenas en un susurro.

No necesitaba voltear para saber que su padre se encontraba decepcionado por su falta de carácter a la hora de presentarse. Hinata agacho la cabeza involuntariamente y regreso a su lugar mientras se presentaban los últimos dos miembros del clan.

Bien, nos retiramos a la sala de meditación. Hinata detecto que la estaban viendo y cuando volteo observo como cada miembro del clan Hyūga ahí presente se le quedaba viendo, algunos hacían muecas de decepción, otros simplemente agitaban la cabeza de un lado a otro como signo de negación, otros simplemente la miraban con ese rostro inexpresivo y libre de emociones que caracterizaba al clan, todos pasaron a retirarse, excepto dos personas.

- Por si no te diste cuenta la evaluación de los candidatos comenzó hoy, con las presentaciones- dijo Hikari, el mismo con el que había hablado en el carruaje.

- ¿Cómo?- respondió Hinata confundida.

- Acaban de evaluar nuestra personalidad y nuestro carácter con las presentaciones- dijo Hikari para salir de la sala de meditación.

Hinata se quedó pensando en que con la presentación que realizo hizo el ridículo frente a los monjes, estaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que un monje le pido amablemente que abandonara la sala, pues iban a meditar.

Kō le acompaño a su futon, Hinata se durmió pensando en que mañana haría lo posible por corregir su error durante la presentación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En la mañana Hinata se levantó temprano, junto con el resto de las personas a las que iban a evaluar ese día. Después de desayunar, asearse y cambiarse se pusieron en marcha al campo de entrenamiento de batalla de los monjes.

Al llegar se encontraron con un serio Chiriku, - necesito que los tres grupos se separen y se formen en tres filas, una de cada grupo.

- Yo y otros diez monjes vamos a ponerles distintas pruebas, los estaremos observando de cerca en las distintas pruebas y evaluaremos su desempeño en cada una- dijo Chiriku.

- Muy bien, cada fila siga al monje que tiene enfrente- dijo uno de los monjes.

En ese momento los monjes se comenzaron a separar y se movieron a distintas velocidades, el que guiaba a los Chūnin desapareció rápidamente de su campo visual, el que guiaba a los Genin se alejaba con un trote seguido de todos los Genin, el monje que guiaba a su grupo se dirigió caminando a una dirección diferente del que los otros habían tomado.

Caminaron por aproximadamente una hora, llegando a un claro en el bosque en el que se podía apreciar un tengu, -estamos en los límites de nuestro monasterio- dijo el monje.

- Debido a que no son ninjas propiamente dicho serán solo dos pruebas, aquí comenzara una- el monje saco 4 pergaminos y les entrego uno a cada uno- estos pergaminos representan los 4 puntos cardinales del templo, como sabrán el monasterio shinobi se encuentra rodeado de montañas boscosas, el límite de los territorios en el sur es una pequeña colina y una gran llanura.

Los pequeños de 8 a 10 años observaron los pergaminos. El monje continúo hablando.

- Este tengu es especial, no solo representa la tumba de uno de los doce guardianes ninja, sino también es una forma de mantener los límites de nuestra propiedad a salvo.- al terminar el monje observo la cara de confusión de los niños y decidió mostrarles cómo funcionaba.

- Esto que voy a hacer se realiza con el chakra del Don del grupo Ermitaño- en el instante en el que termino de hablar el monje se ilumino de una capa de chakra dorada- les suplico que cada uno de ustedes se coloque en las plataformas que contiene el símbolo de acuerdo a su pergamino.

Por primera vez observaron que la estatua tengu tenía 4 plataformas de un metro de diámetro que representaba los cuatro grupos cardinales. Los niños obedecieron y se colocaron en las plataformas.

- La primera prueba consiste en encontrar los diez objetos que se encuentran en la lista, tienen que dejar en la estatua tengu 2 objetos diarios, no más y no menos, estarán vigilados por monjes del templo y fuerzas ANBU, es en parte también una prueba de supervivencia, pueden utilizar todo lo que este en el bosque, pero tienen prohibido ir al templo por alimentos, agua, o cualquier otra cosa, todos los objetos se encuentran dentro de la muralla que rodea al templo, así que no salgan de los límites del templo.- al momento de terminar de decir eso el monje toco la estatua y todos sintieron que el chakra raro corría por sus cuerpos , Hinata observo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de tres cosas: ella no se había movido, se encontraba bastante mareada y vomito el desayuno, sus compañeros habían desaparecido.

- Esta es una técnica tiempo-espacio que solo se puede realizar con las estatuas tengu de los puntos cardinales y el chakra del Don del grupo Ermitaño, estamos en la zona norte, que te corresponde así que por eso no te moviste, y el mareo es normal, no estas acostumbrada a técnicas tiempo-espacio ni a el chakra del Don del grupo Ermitaño, ¿tienes alguna duda?- explico y pregunto amablemente el moje.

- S-Si, ¿Por qué yo tenía que ponerme e-en la plataforma si ya e-estaba en mi z-zona?- pregunto Hinata todavía mareada y muy bajito con voz tímida.

El monje sonrió levemente y respondió- no sería justo que el resto disfrutara de la experiencia y tú no, ¿alguna otra duda?

Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza, todas sus demás dudas fueron respondidas con la explicación del monje.

- En ese caso me retiro y buena suerte, te estaré observando- e inmediatamente después el monje desapareció.

En ese preciso momento a Hinata le asalto otra duda, ¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría mareada? Pasaron 10 minutos y ella seguía sin poder caminar más de 10 metros sin tropezarse y/o caerse. Se dispuso a sentarse en un frondoso árbol que quedaba cerca de ahí para pensar bien lo que debía hacer.

- Tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a hacer, primero necesito encontrar dos objetos de la lista y ponerlos en la estatua tengu, luego voy a alzar un campamento, buscare comida, leña, agua, lo que necesite. Y después de una buena siesta organizare el resto de mis búsquedas, si eso voy a hacer. – pensó Hinata en dos minutos y muy alegre.

Se intentó parar, solo para volver a caer. Como no se pasaba el mareo decidió descansar un rato y leer el pergamino, al abrirlo encontró una lista de 10 objetos, cada una con una advertencia al lado.

1.- Capturar un pez pulmonado (advertencia: en esta época del año la mayoría se encuentra en charcas reducidas o enterrados en el lodo).

2.- Un tengu igual al de la zona pero de 10 cm. (advertencia: está colocado en un hormiguero).

3.- Capturar una salamandra arbórea (advertencia: algunas especies de salamandras y ranas son venenosas).

4.- Una jarra de miel fresca (advertencia: en el tengu se encuentra la jarra, tú debes de recolectar la miel).

5.- Robar un huevo de águila (advertencia: las mamas águila se pueden poner bastantes agresivas si sienten que amenazan a sus nidos).

6.- Un diamante (advertencia: el diamante fue colocado en una cueva).

7.- Atrapar una serpiente venenosa (advertencia: existen especies bastante venenosas).

8.- Garras cuchilla de chakra (advertencia: tiene un guardián, debes de hacer que el guardián te las entregue o arrebatárselas a la fuerza).

9.- Cazar un conejo (advertencia: los conejos dentro del templo saben usar chakra).

10.- Un pergamino de papel (advertencia: se encuentra en algún lugar en un kilómetro a la redonda del tengu, si no lo localizas en un día este se desintegrara).

Hinata leyó el pergamino, una, dos, tres veces, parpadeo incrédula cada vez que volvía a leer la lista, recolectar esos objetos era demasiado para unos simples niños que ni siquiera eran ninjas, recolectar estos objetos en solo 5 días se antojaba imposible con su nivel.

Hasta ahora caía en la cuenta de que no se encontraba en un lugar cualquiera, se encontraba en medio de un bosque perennifolio, lleno de animales y plantas peligrosas, de terreno agreste, a la intemperie, nada de lo que había visto en la academia ni el entrenamiento de su clan la preparaban para algo así, invadida por el pánico y la impotencia se puso en posición fetal y se puso a llorar.

Durante los siguientes minutos no pensó en otra cosa que no fuera lo imposible de su misión y que volvería a decepcionar a su padre, que pensaría Naruto de ella. De hecho tal vez también él se decepcionaría de verla así, es decir, Naruto ha tenido una vida dura. En ese momento dejo de llorar y se puso a reflexionar, de hecho la vida de Naruto se podría calificar como una situación precaria, siempre luchando para obtener tan pocos resultados, vale, eso no fue muy alentador, pero lo intentaba, por más difícil que fuera su vida el intentaba seguir adelante y avanzar, ella en cambio solo porque la situación le era difícil por 5 días se ponía a llorar, que conseguiría, ¡nada!, esa era la respuesta.

Se levantó, sacudió el polvo y se puso a pensar cuál de los 10 objetos debía de recoger primero, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que jamás lograría recolectarlos todos, así que opto por recolectar los más fáciles y menos peligrosos, curiosamente el pergamino era el objeto más fácil de todos, dedujo que se encontraba en un área pequeña (0.785 km2) en comparación con los demás, así que en ese día debía de encontrar, por lo menos, el pergamino.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Respuesta a reviews

**mat321**: si es un naruhina, pero considerare tu idea del harem.

**maestro della fiamma oscura**: no, no va a tener nada de los caballeros del zodiaco, es una historia completamente original.


End file.
